Unlimited Game Works
by Lsilver19
Summary: kiritsugu learns he failed to destroy the grail and trains Shirou, but it just isn't enough, and suddenly a boy no older than 17 appears and declares "I'm your biological father, Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight and I'm gonna make you stronger,strong enough to take on seven servants and still win, albeit barely...be ready for your training begins now!" harem fic/op shirou the gamer
1. Prologue

**A/N: well here it is…a new story…and as the title suggests a gamer story…and also I've taken quite the liberation with Shirou's Lineage, and if I ever get around to rewriting the prologue of another story and updating it, you will know how OP the father is…although he will be introduced in this chapter...or the next...or maybe even the one after, who knows, I basically write whatever comes to mind**

 **Leaving that aside...this Shirou will probably not be like cannon Shirou…I mean he will be distorted and all…but their goals will be much different, this Shirou's goal is to become stronger, Strong enough to protect everyone he cares about, and also to stand beside his father…well that's about all the information I'm giving away, and aside from the fact he will fight toe-to-toe with servants he will have all the powers cannon Shirou has, and some more powers he will get later on.**

 **With that, let the games begin!**

 **Oh this story starts some time after Shirou is adopted by Kiritsugu; I'm kind of bored by the sheer number of times I've written the fire scene, although you guys only probably saw two…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Type-moon**

 **-** _ **Prologue**_

[I'm a magus]

That one particular sentence had been stuck in my head for a while now; my father was a mage, a magus, a magician

I have been pestering my father Emiya Kiritsugu for a while now to teach me mage-craft, though I always got denied I never stopped asking hoping that one day my adopted father would say yes.

Yes, Kiritsugu was my adopted father, during the great fuyuki fire a few days I lost my memories, so there was no way to identify myself, all I could recall was my given name, Shirou.

This occurred one morning when I woke up.

 **{You have received the ability** [ **The Gamer] as a gift from your father**

 **Would you like to accept this gift?}**

 **{Yes/No}**

A blue box with these words written on it appeared in front of me out of this air

A gift from my father, does that mean my old man gave me this ability is this, the so-called mage-craft that he used

Without a second thought I pressed the yes button.

When my fingers touched the box, I felt as if I was touching something solid, after I pressed yes the box disappeared in a shower of blue light.

Immediately another box appeared

 **{Congratulations! You are now in possession of the ability known as [The Gamer],**

 **Would you like to view the tutorial?}**

 **{Yes/No}**

Well…Since this ability was kind enough to offer me a tutorial, might as well accept it, and so without a further thought I pressed the yes button.

 **{** **Welcome to the tutorial for the ability known as [The Gamer]}**

 **To start, please say or think [Status** **]}**

" **[Status]"**

I said in a whisper

 **{** **Status Screen** **}**

 **Name: Shirou 'Emiya' Evanight {** **as stated this is Your Full name, which contains both your previous and current family name** **}**

 **The gamer {** **this is just for show** **}**

 **Element: Fire and Sword**

 **Origin: Fire and sword**

 **[Due to having both origin and element same, you have gained a passive skill, check skill menu for more details]**

 **{Ask your adoptive father what they are}**

 **Race: Human [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN] {** **this is your race, meaning what kind of being you are** **}**

 **Class: None {** **this is the classes that fall within your selected profession, for example if you were to become a samurai, the class would be samurai, new classes will be available as more skills are learned, and at a certain point a class which fuses all the classes obtained will be available, although some bonuses that specific classes give may not be available in the fused class, but may be achievable as separate passive skills, it is also possible to have more than one equipped class at once}**

 **Title: Heir to the Evanight family (Increases your affinity to bladed weapons as well as the strength of your magic by 500%, it also gives you the skill to obtain new abilities by drinking the blood of others) [EFFECTS LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN] [this title is permanent]** **{this is your current equipped title, this can be changed to attain more title's, but since this is permanent, new equipped titles will have a separate space}**

 **[Empty]** **{Yeah, this is the separate space}**

 **Level: 1** **{this is your level, the numerical representation of your strength, although it is said to be a representation, it is possible for beings with lower levels to defeat beings with higher levels, given the level gap is not that wide, at your current level you can probably defeat beings two to three levels higher than you with a little effort, but it is extremely recommended you do not fight beings which are ten levels or so above you}**

 **Exp: 0/55** **{the number on your left represents your experience points, the one on the right shows the target for the number of experience points you need to gather in order to level up, when the target is reached your experience points will be reset to 0}**

 **Hp: 70/70** **{health points (or Hp for short) this is the numerical representation of how much damage your body will be able to sustain, before you faint, Hp increases as your level increases}**

 **Hp Regen: 10/min (+100%) = 20/Min** **{this is the amount of Hp that is recovered as time passes}**

 **Mp: 0/1000 [WILL BE 0 UNTIL LATENT ABILITES OR MAGIC CIRCUITS AWAKEN]**

 **{Mana points (or Mp for short) is the numerical representation of how much mana your body has and how much it can contain, Mp increases as your level increases}{since your latent abilities or magic circuits have not been awakened, using magic in a world where the will of the Planet is hostile to all humans it is next to impossible, additionally if the age of Gods were still to be present, magic would still be usable}**

 **Mp Regen: N/A** **{similar to Hp Regen but is currently locked}**

 **-Stats- {** **These are the numerical representation of your physical and mental capabilities, these can be increased by spending points on them or doing training to increase a particular stat, the names of the stats should already give away what kind of training you have to do increase them and also what they do, so there will be no in-depth explanation for the stats}**

 **STR (Strength): 8 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **VIT (Vitality): 7 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]** **{Increasing this increases your HP, HP Regen and defense BTW}**

 **DEX (Dexterity): 10 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]** **{this increases the strength of ranged weapons (even throwing swords count btw) and your agility}**

 **END (Endurance): 6 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **INT (Intelligence): 3**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 2**

 **CHA (Charisma): 49 [THIS INCREASES AS LEVEL INCREASES DUE TO HIDDEN LINEAGE]**

 **LUK (Luck): 45**

 **MAG (Magic): 0 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **{** **The reason why your INT, WIS and LUK does not have the (** **UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN)** **sign beside it, is because INT, and WIS are your mental capabilities and are not directly affected by your latent abilities and there probably is no need to explain about LUK and CHA is there? And have you noticed your physical capabilities are insanely high for an lvl.1}**

 **{And also the reason you're CHA is so high is because of your hidden lineage, and for LUK…that is just your inborn luck, it can only be raised by using points}**

 **{And now these are your stats in terms of the ranking of your current world}  
**

 **STR (Strength): E-**

 **END (Endurance): E-**

 **AGI (Agility): E**

 **MAG (Magical energy): N/A**

 **LUK (Luck): B+**

 **Points: 0** **{the amount of points you can use to raise your stats}**

 **Money: 0** **{the amount of money you have, foreign currency can also be converted to match the currency of any specific country}**

 **{Would you like to continue the tutorial?}**

 **{Yes/No}**

"Umm, I have a question"

 **{Please leave your questions for when the tutorial ends, thank you}**

 **{Now then, to continue tutorial please say or think [Skills]}**

" **[Skills]"**

 **{** **Skills Screen** **}**

 **Gamers' Mind (Passive):** __ **(Level: Max)** **basically allows you to think things through calmly and logically, prevents you from feeling Negative emotions such as fear and panic, also gives immunity to psychological status effects such as Hypnotism and Fear inducing spells.**

 **Gamers' Body (Passive): (Level: Max)** **this skill** __ **grants a body that allows you to live in the real world like a game character.**

 **Fire Affinity (Passive): (Level: Max)** **Due to being an Incarnation of Fire you have a natural affinity to it, Spells that are fire-based will have higher strength and also cause less MP to cast, also gives a 2000% increase to Xp for Fire-related spells, Meaning just using a flame spell once should get you to an extremely high level with it, it may seem OP but the opponents you're gonna face require you to be a bit OP, either that or you get killed, oh and this** **[A FIRE SKILL IS LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **Sword Affinity (Passive)** **(Level: Max)** **Due to being an Incarnation of a Sword you have a natural affinity to it; Sword skills will get a 2000% increase in Xp gain… [MORE INFO UNLOCKED WHEN CERTAIN CONDITIONS MET]**

 **A distorted personality (Passive) (Level: Max)** **Due to losing your memories and other reasons, the way you view the world has drastically changed; this skill allows you to call upon your inner world, in other words a reality marble. [REALITY MARBLE LOCKED UNTIL CERTAIN CONDITIONS MET]**

 **Heroic Savior (Survivors guilt) (Passive) (Level: Max)** **Due to the incident in the fire, you have developed survivors guilt, this in turn makes you want to save everyone you see, that immediately needs help (+10 to all stats when saving someone) (Stat gain will become permanent if Person successfully saved)**

 **Immortality (Passive) {Bet you didn't see this one coming} (Level: Max)** **Due to your hidden lineage you have become Immortal, you will not die even if you are killed, you will faint, like in a certain game that involves catching, training and battling with monsters, there is no limit to your immortality, so go and recklessly save people, if people tell you that you'll die just tell them "Just because you're right doesn't mean you're correct!" and then go to the rescue of the person in danger.**

 **[MORE SKILL'S LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **{** **Well that's about all the skills you have, and somehow all of them are passive…bro get some active skills, you need them, in fact since your fathers coming, puppy-dog eye him to teach you some, that's his weakness}**

 **{Well that's about it…say Inventory}**

 ****"…Inventory"

A blue screen with lots of empty boxes inside it appeared

 **{This is your inventory screen, you can store items here, and yes you can store unlimited items, and then there's the equipped screen}**

Another blue screen appeared, this one showed a picture of me with my current clothes, which is just a simple shirt and ants combo, and there are lots of boxes beside my picture, most of them empty, but two were not, one had a picture with my clothes, the other one had a golden sheath in it.

I pressed the golden sheath

And a blue box appeared

 **{Sorry, but the current you heavily relies on this item, so you will not be able to remove this item, but since this is the tutorial, a basic rundown of what this item is and what it does will be given}**

 **{Avalon (All is a distant utopia)**

 **Rank: Ex**

 **Type: Barrier Noble Phantasm**

 **Protection target: 1 person**

 **Avalon is the sheath of the 'Strongest' holy sword in this world Excalibur, this sheath has the power to heal wounds (Thus you're +100% Hp Regen) it would have also granted immortality and stopped your aging, but those particular abilities have been negated, well immortality is not needed and you will naturally stop aging (If your latent abilities are unlocked) after you reach 19 (Which can be considered you're prime), this sheath can also be called a 'Moving fortress' centered on an individual, by producing this sheath in front of you it moves you to the land of fairies where all physical interactions are negated, it can even defend against any type of magic, it's basically the ultimate shield really, normally no one except the wielder of Excalibur could use this ability, but given your lineage, your sword affinity, Avalon making you who you are, and of course the fact that it's totally integrated with you it plays a huge role, and the best part? It uses no mana, so even given your state you should still be able to use it.**

 **Go on try it, just feel Avalon inside you, and try to bring it outside}**

I did as instructed, I searched inside me, searching for the sheath I just saw, I visualized it in my mind, and…finally found it felt so warm and nice…shaking my head, I brought my right hand in front of me, taking the pose of a super hero, I felt Avalon inside and tried to bring it out, for a few moments nothing happened, then the sheath materialized in front of me, and covered me in a golden aura…it felt warm and comfortable…I then noticed the intense light it gave off, and so as not to scare someone, I put it back inside, feeling the already familiar warmth, it made me feel warm and cozy on the inside.

— **ping-**

 **[Due to a special action, a new skill has been obtained]**

 **Avalon (All is a distant utopia) (Active) (Level: Max)** **Allows you to create a sort of barrier (but in actuality sends you to the realm of fairies) and negates all sorts of attacks**

 **Mp cost: 0**

I swiped away the box and jumped with joy; I will become strong and save everyone, with that in mind I went to talk about this ability with my adoptive father, who I so affectionately call Jii-san.

-Chapter end-

 **A/N: so… how was it?  
Hope you guys like it I put in a lot of effort for this, and don't worry all chapter's won't be this short…really I have nothing to add, except that I may update my Tokyo ghoul story soon, it's sitting at 5k words and in the middle of a fight scene.**

 **So anyways read and review, if you disliked it please do not hold back your criticisms.**

 **Lsilver19, Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: The game begins

**A/N: Yay~ a new chapter, I really didn't think I'd be updating this fast…anyways I removed the VIT stat, it was useless and holy crap, this story already has 81 followers, Dayum. Anyways in this chapter Shirou tells Kiritsugu about his abilities, Taiga comes over for the first time, and a little surprise that has Zelretch written all over it, Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Type-moon**

 **-** _ **Chapter 1: The game begins**_

I ran at full speed through the hallways searching for my adoptive father Kiritsugu Emiya, I searched all over the house, but still I couldn't find him, but I really want to find him, and tell him about my cool new powers

 **-Ping—**

 **Quest alert: Searching for Jii-san**

 **Details: Search for the whereabouts of your adoptive father, he is still within the boundaries of this residence.**

 **Rewards: 60Xp**

 **?**

 **?**

 **{This is the quest part, something that always comes up in RPG's, anyways completing this quest will get you enough Xp to level up and two mystery items, so hurry up and find your old man}**

I vaguely seem to recall about this thing called quests, and it was something Heroes go on, with that in mind I get even more hyped.

I searched

And Searched

And Searched some more

Until I recalled we have a Shed

I Made a bee-line for the shed, when I got there I saw Jii-san reading some sort of book, just then a blue box appeared in front of me

 **-Ping—**

 **Quest 'Searching for Jii-san' completed!**

 **60Xp awarded**

 **Skill book: First magic, [Denial of nothingness] [Required for learning First Arc magic]**

 **Skill book: Flame Sword**

 **[Skill books have been sent to Inventory]**

 **-Ping—**

 **You have leveled up!**

 **{** **Status Screen** **}**

 **Name: Shirou 'Emiya' Evanight**

 **The gamer**

 **Element: Fire and Sword**

 **Origin: Fire and sword**

 **Race: Human [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **Class: None**

 **Title: Heir to the Evanight family (Increases your affinity to bladed weapons as well as the strength of your magic by 500%, it also gives you the skill to obtain new abilities by drinking the blood of others) [EFFECTS LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN] [this title is permanent]**

 **[Empty]**

 **Level: 2**

 **Exp: 5/105**

 **Hp: 100/100**

 **Hp Regen: 20/min (+100%) = 40/Min**

 **{Wow…that's some monstrous Regeneration you got there for a noob}**

 **Mp: 0/1500 [WILL BE 0 UNTIL LATENT ABILITES OR MAGIC CIRCUITS AWAKEN]**

 **{This is complete bullshit, a noob isn't supposed to have this much mana, by the time a normal RPG player Leveled up his character to the level where this much mana is available (Mage-classes don't count) you'd probably have enough to turn this entire world into a blistering piece of rock and you don't even have a class!, HAX!}**

 **Mp Regen: N/A**

 **{Hurry up and awaken your magic circuits already!}**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR (Strength): 8 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **DEX (Dexterity): 10 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **END (Endurance): 6 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **INT (Intelligence): 3**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 2**

 **CHA (Charisma): 51 [THIS INCREASES AS LEVEL INCREASES DUE TO HIDDEN LINEAGE]**

 **LUK (Luck): 45**

 **MAG (Magic): 0 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **{These are your stats in terms of the ranking of your current world}  
**

 **STR (Strength): E-**

 **END (Endurance): E-**

 **AGI (Agility): E**

 **MAG (Magical energy): N/A**

 **LUK (Luck): D++**

 **Points: 10 {that's…certainly a generous amount of points…quick suggestion: Save these points don't waste them, if you want to up your stats train 'em}**

 **Money: 0 {Ha-ha you're still broke AF}**

 **-Ping—**

 **CHA has reached 50!**

 **A new skill has been obtained**

 **Charismatic** **(Passive):** __ **(Rank: C)** **This is the Natural ability to attract or Influence people, as a result people will be more prone to listen to your opinions and who knows you might even get a girl…In fact you'll probably get multiple girls! Just like a hero should.**

 **Effect**

 **Passively increases CHA by 25%**

 **50% increase in attractiveness, making girls chase after you, most girls will go along with what you say, so a harem is not that far off**

 **{BTW don't use those skill books until you're alone, people would kill to have them specifically the first one, you can tell your old man about them, but keep it a secret from everyone else}**

I stared at the box with excited eyes, and then I noticed Jii-san looking at me weirdly, wait can't he see these boxes

"Jii-san…can't you see these blue boxes here?"

"Shirou…are you seeing things?"

 **{Oh yeah, no one but you can see these boxes tee-hee}**

That's the kind of information you state at the start…wait, if my father gave me these abilities why can't he see them?

 **Due to making an intelligent observation your INT has increased by 1!**

 **{Emiya Kiritsugu didn't give you these ability, it was your biological father, who you will meet soon.**

 **Now stop asking questions, and look in front of you there's a quest alert}**

Just as the strange wall of text said, there was indeed another Quest alert in front of me, in another blue box

 **-Ping—**

 **Quest alert: Telling Jii-san about your ability**

 **Details: Just as the title says, explain to your Jii-san about your ability.**

 **Rewards: 25Xp {Time to work for Xp, the rewards for the previous quest was just a welcome gift you were supposed to get for completing the tutorial.}**

I sighed and began explaining about my ability to Jii-san

 **{7 minutes later}**

Wait, what just happened?

 **{Time was skipped}  
**

What? Why? I was just about to give a great explanation

 **{Maybe you did, but readers don't want to read it}  
**

What? Readers, But this is real life

 **{Never mind, just continue}**

"So…let me get this straight…You obtained an ability that basically makes you a game character with quests and everything, and it was given to you by your biological father"

"Yes" Was my short reply

 **-Ping—**

 **Quest 'Telling Jii-san about your ability' completed!**

 **25Xp awarded!**

"…Why not? I've seen and heard weirder things, but you probably got this ability for a reason…I wonder why…?" 

Another wall of text appeared

{ **Tell him the fifth Holy Grail war will kick in Ten years from now, and it will be a complete slaughter fest, with more than 7 Servants…a lot more}**

I basically repeated what it told me, and my father reacted by opening his eyes wide, and then he rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Should have known…"  
He said in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, and then he looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"Shirou get ready, I'm gonna help you open your circuits"

Yay~ I cheered inwardly, but kept my face completely Normal

"I'm ready"

 **{30 Minutes later}**

 **-Ping—**

 **[Magic circuits awakened]**

 **[Magic core awakened]**

 **[Mana pool increased]**

 **[Mana unlocked]**

 **[Magic is now usable]**

 **[MAG now unlocked]**

 **[Title: Apprentice Magus unlocked!]**

 **-Ping—**

 **MAG has reached 50!**

 **A new skill has been obtained**

 **Mana affinity (Passive): (Level: Max)** **A skill that allows you to become more sensitive to mana and handle it better.**

 **Effects:**

 **100% increase in Mp recovery rate.**

 **100% increase in total Mp amount.**

 **50% increase in magic attack**

 **50% increase in magic defense**

 **75% increase in Magic-related skill effects.**

 **Increases Xp gain of Magic by 100%**

 **-Ping—**

 **[Effects for fire affinity unlocked]**

 **Fire Affinity (Passive): (Level: Max)** **Due to being an Incarnation of Fire you have a natural affinity to it, Spells that are fire-based will have higher strength and also cause less MP to cast, also gives a 2000% increase to Xp for Fire-related spells, Meaning just using a flame spell once should get you to an extremely high level with it, it may seem OP but the opponents you're gonna face require you to be a bit OP, either that or you get killed, oh and this** **[A FIRE SKILL IS LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **Effects:**

 **100% increase in Fire Magic strength**

 **100% increase in physical attacks that make use of fire**

 **100% increase in fire-related skill effects**

 **100% increase in defense from fire-related attacks both magical and physical, even works against explosives**

 **95% decrease in mana cost for fire-related attacks, both magical and physical**

 **Nerve Circuits (Active): (Level: 1)** **you basically turned your nerves into makeshift-circuits, congratulations numbskull! It hurt like a bitch didn't it? Yes it's able to transport a lot of mana at once since you have a lot of nerves but you probably shouldn't risk it. [This is a temporary skill that will disappear once latent abilities are awakened]**

 **Effects:**

 **1% Chance of successfully creating a nerve circuit**

 **99% chance of basically damaging your nerves to the point you end up disabled, yeah not pretty at all**

 **5 unit of mana transferred for every circuit created**

 **Magic core (Passive): (Level: Max)** **yeah you're half dragon, Surprised? You shouldn't be. Did you really think your affinity for fire came out of thin air?**

 **Effects:**

 **Increases Mp Regen by 150% (Will increase as Mana increases, Due to your nature as a dragon)**

 **Magical Resistance (Passive): (Rank: A)** **Due to your nature as a dragon, you have gained Immense magic resistance, In practice no Magi today will be able to hurt you…unless it's a magician, as in a user of true magic the damage may be reduced but it will hurt a lot.**

 **Effects:**

 **Magic below Rank A or below will not be able to damage you, and magic of higher ranks will have their damage reduced by a fair amount**

 **{** **Status Screen** **}**

 **Name: Shirou 'Emiya' Evanight**

 **The gamer**

 **Level: 2**

 **Exp: 30/100**

 **Hp: 100/100**

 **Hp Regen: 20/min (+100%) = 40/Min**

 **Mp: 5025/5025 (+100%) = 10050/10050 {for every point of MAG Mp increases by 100, and for every point of INT Mp increases by 25}**

 **Mp Regen: 2000/Min (+250%) = 7000/Min**

 **Element: Fire and Sword**

 **Origin: Fire and sword**

 **Race: Human [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **Class: None**

 **Title: Heir to the Evanight family (Increases your affinity to bladed weapons as well as the strength of your magic by 500%, it also gives you the skill to obtain new abilities by drinking the blood of others) [EFFECTS LOCKED UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN] [this title is permanent]**

 **[Empty]**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR (Strength): 8 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **DEX (Dexterity): 10 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **END (Endurance): 6 [UNTIL LATENT ABILITIES AWAKEN]**

 **INT (Intelligence): 4**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 2**

 **CHA (Charisma): 51 [THIS INCREASES AS LEVEL INCREASES DUE TO HIDDEN LINEAGE]**

 **LUK (Luck): 45**

 **MAG (Magic): 50**

 **{These are your stats in terms of the ranking of your current world}  
**

 **STR (Strength): E-**

 **END (Endurance): E-**

 **AGI (Agility): E**

 **MAG (Magical energy): C**

 **LUK (Luck): D**

 **Points: 10**

 **Money: 0**

 **{...That…I better get used to this huh, Readers…this is an OP character in the making…and he's also the ultimate nightmare for mages, I mean have you SEEN the magic resistance skill, I swear-}**

I ignored that particular wall of text and focused on everything else, well I've never played RPG's and even if I did I don't remember, I guess I'll ask Jii-san to buy me some…after we fix the shed of course, when I awakened my circuits I awakened something called a magic core, which is something a dragon is supposed to posses according to Jii-san, and apparently his servant in the fourth holy grail war was king Arthur who also had a magic core like me…and also she was female…aside from that, just being compared to king Arthur makes me feel all giddy inside, anyways I tried to release all my Mana at once but My body started to burn as I reached the 270 mark, until the pain was almost unbearable I somehow managed to use 405 Mp but no more came out, I still had the Mp but I couldn't use It, In my pain induced-state I noticed a box in front of me.

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Magic Circuits (Active): (Level: 2)** **you have 27 magic circuits, each circuit can carry around 15 units of Mana at once, therefore at any given moment you will only be able to use 20 Mp, (This skill will level up as you keep using magic, for every level your circuits will be able to carry 5 more units) Current max mana usable: 405 [This is a temporary skill that will disappear once latent abilities are awakened]**

 **{Let me give you a explanation Magic circuits; They are pathways that connect the material body to the soul, and convert life force into magic energy…well that's the norm for normal mages, since you have a larger store of mana (which is continuously increasing, I call HAX!) due to your magic core your magic circuits act like pathways that 'cleanse' the pure mana produced since it would harm your body, basically because if you look you'd see that your race is still human, your body would not be able to handle the pure mana and would simply break down, so you sadly won't be able to use all our mana at once, because your circuits can only carry and cleanse so much at once, the more the mana requirement the longer the cast time, but if your latent abilities awaken you will be able to cast spells just by saying their name, no matter the mana requirement, because as stated your circuits are temporary and will disperse creating a new pathway that will be able to send all your mana out at once}**

I completely ignored all the blue boxes with walls of texts like this...but this was extremely important…if I had read it I wouldn't be in so much…pain?

Before I had noticed my pain had gone away, Gamers' body huh…

And then I told my father about it.

I was cleaning the shed as I remembered that particular event, anyways I'm feeling better I guess I'll ask Jii-san to teach me magic now

…Just then a broken plank fell.

But first we need to fix the shed.

 **{After the shed was fixed}**

By this point I've gotten used to time skipping

My father stood before me as we once again we were in the shed (Which I Fixed)

"So…Did you get any skills from fixing the shed?" 

"…Yes"

 **Handyman (Passive): (Level: 5)** **this is your ability to build and repair mundane items, such as the shed, loose planks, toilets, kitchen cabinets etc. So create and repair to your heart's content.**

 **Effects:**

 **20% speed increase when fixing things**

 **20% speed increase when building things**

 **Cleaning (Passive): (Level: 6)** **It is what it is**

 **Effects:**

 **24% speed increase in cleaning**

"Well let's begin your training starting with the basics…"

"Yeah, that sounds like the best option" 

"Alright, we'll start with structural grasp"

He handed me a pipe

"Focus mana into your eyes, and try to analyze the structure of this pipe"

I did as I was told, unlike last time I didn't try to use right off the bat, this time I only opened on circuit, so 15 units of mana flowed out

I observed the pipe in front of me when a blue box showed up

 **-Ping—**

 **Through a special action a new skill has been created!**

 **Observe (Active): (Level: 1)** **this is skill to find out information about the target you are observing (Leveling up this skill will allow more information to be obtained)**

 **Effects:**

 **Tells the target's max Mp and information**

 **Mp cost: 5**

I'm…pretty sure this is not Structural grasp, but it sounds extremely useful when I'm fighting the bad guys Hmm, let's try it

I looked intently at the pipe and said

"Observe"

 **Metal pipe, level- N/A**

 **Max Hp- 50/50**

 **Max Mp- 0/0**

 **It's just a normal metal pipe**

Just as I thought…this will be extremely useful, and If I'm not wrong the more I use a skill, the more it levels up and it has a low Mp cost, so I can use it on everything and level it up, maybe I'll get more information if I do…Anyways back to the task at hand.

I once again poured mana into my eyes, this time instead of simply observing it; I tried to analyze its structure, its blueprint

 **-Ping—**

I ignored it, I already have a good idea what it is, so I continued to analyze the pipe, and this time, I could see the blueprint of the pipe, it played in my eyes, as if it was a 3-D image, I cut off mana flow to my eyes, when I did the blueprint disappeared I then blinked and looked at the box that appeared

 **Through a special action a new skill has been created!**

 **Structural Grasp (Active): (Level: 4) this is a skill that allows you understand the Structure and design of objects, as if you were viewing a blueprint. (Leveling this skill will give you an even better understanding of the object, and if gotten to high enough level viewing the blueprints of objects that were not made from material found on this world will be possible)**

 **Mp cost: 15**

Ah! I finally did it! I just realized the skill is pretty high level isn't it…must be because of the **[Mana affinity]** skill I got, it did say it would boost the Xp of magic skills by 100%

 **-Ping—**

 **Would you like to fuse [Observe] and [Structural Grasp] in to one skill, the level of the new skill will be the same as the level of the higher-leveled skill amongst the fused skills**

 **[Yes/No]**

I pressed yes, because then I wouldn't have to use two skills, and it would save mana, even though I have lots of Mp I have to be stingy about it because I can't use more than 405 units of Mana…I wonder when My latent abilities will awaken though

 **-Ping—**

 **A new skill has been created from fusing new skills**

 **Structural Observe (Active): (Level: 4)** **this is a fused skill that uses both skills at once and can be leveled up to obtain more information**

 **Effects:**

 **Blueprint of object in your head**

 **Tells the target's max Mp, Hp, information and stats**

 **Mp cost: 10 {A sort of average between both skills}**

I blinked, this…turned out to be pretty useful so I decided to tell Jii-san about my new skill

He nodded "That sounds extremely useful, we'll focus on…leveling it up later, for now let's move on to the next thing I'm gonna teach you"

He replaced the pipe in my hand with a rock

"I'm gonna teach you reinforcement now, to start off first pour magical energy into it, and find out the gaps in its structure, fill those gaps with magical energy and try to make the stone harder"

I nodded and set about to do the appointed task, I poured magical energy into the rock, finding faults in the structure, using prana as a sort of feeler I analyzed the rocks structure and as Jii-san I found gaps in it, I opened two of my circuits and passed 30 units of mana into it, I closed my eyes and slowly started pouring prana into it, as the prana poured into the rock I could physically feel the rock get harder in my hand

 **-ping—**

 **Through a special action a new skill has been created!**

 **Reinforcement (Active) (Level: 5)** **Reinforcement is the process by which you 'refine' an object by adding mana into it and filling the gaps, this particular Mage-craft has a low chance of success, since the object prana is being added to can already be categorized as 'complete' if the object were to be hollow instead, mana can be used to 'refine' it as much as needed, until the object reaches its utmost limits and gets destroyed, it is also possible to reinforce living beings and such, but an absolute concept of the living beings structure is needed in order to perform a successful reinforcement. {The term 'Refine' is added because reinforcement basically improves the main function of an object, say you could use reinforcement to make a knife sharper, food with more nourishment or in the case of a living creature, more physical strength and durability}**

 **Effects:**

 **Makes object 100% more 'Refined' (150% in case of bladed objects and 100% increase in stats if used on self)**

 **25% Chance of success on objects**

 **50% chance of success on bladed objects**

 **5% chance of success on self**

 **Mp cost: varies from object to object, but is cheaper when reinforcing bladed objects**

Huh? Why is it so high on bladed- oh yeah my sword affinity…

"Jii-san could you get me a knife"

"Why?"

"My element and origin is fire and sword and the reinforcement skill says it will work better on bladed objects"

Jii-san with a look as if he had just seen a ghost, stood there not moving an inch.

Then he slowly opened his mouth

"Shirou…are you absolutely sure?"

"Um, yeah I even have an extreme affinity for fire and sword as a passive skill, the skill also said about me being some incarnation of fire and sword, which reminds me what are origins and elements?"

Jii-san just sighed and went on to explain about Elements and origins, I also listened attentively

 **-Ping—**

 **Due to listening attentively to the lecture you have gained 2 INT!**

So you can raise the INT stat by listening to lectures huh? That's gotta be pretty useful, well I guess I should join a school then-

 **-Ping—**

 **Due to making a wise decision you have gained 1 WIS!**

I…wonder if this ability of mine is mocking me now…wait, wasn't it mocking me from the very beginning

 **-Ping—**

 **Due to making a wise observation you have gained 1 WIS!**

 **{Right you are~}**

...

"Anyways, basically a element and origin tell you what kind of Mage-craft you are most suited for, but even then it is possible to learn Mage-craft beyond your element and origin, but for an Incarnation I am over-specialized, so I can only learn non-elemental spells and spells that match with my element and origin"

"That is the simplest way of putting it"

Jii-san nodded, and then he glanced at the clock

"Our next door neighbor is coming over soon, so I'll teach you one more spell, and then you can start preparing the meal"

I nodded, in this house or estate rather, there is only me and Jii-san, and Jii-san is useless when it comes to housework, so I have to do everything but I do enjoy it especially cooking, I love seeing the ecstatic faces people make when they eat my cooking, cooking is probably the only thing I take pride in.

"Well then, this spell is called projection, but it has another name called Gradation air, this spell Shirou, is a bit harder to pull off then the other two, and is almost impractical since the item created with projection is a object made out of 'nothing' and will slowly fade away after being created, Gradation air is a more complex form of Reinforcement, but is ultimately more useless"

"I get it, basically it uses Magical energy to create a physical construct with the help of the casters imagination, but the object made will be useless and will fade away…why will it fade though?"

"Due to Gaia's Influence"

"Gaia as in the collective will of the earth?" 

"That's correct; Gaia will recognize the construct as a phantasm that doesn't belong in the natural world, and will erase it, although during the age of gods, it might have been possible due to the influence of other gods"

"I see"

Though I recall reading this somewhere…that's right it was during the tutorial when it was explaining about Mp, well that explains a lot of things.

 **-Ping—**

 **Due to making a wise observation you have gained 1 WIS!**

 **Due to figuring out the part your mentor left out you have gained 1 INT!**

I swiped away the notifications

"So the process is similar with reinforcement, but I have to have a general shape in my mind, and then use mana to bring it to existence"

Jii-san nodded

"I believe that is the gist of it, but do not be surprised if it fails, I'm not really good at giving instructions but remember to divide the process into three steps, First is 'Judging the concept of creation" second is "Hypothesizing the basic structure" third 'Duplicating the composition material' remember these steps and you should be able to do it"

"Okay"

Now then what should I think about…who am I kidding, no matter how many times I try to think of something else, Avalon keeps coming to mind…I suppose I'll project Avalon

Okay what were the steps again….that's right

 **Judging the concept of creation**

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure**

 **Duplicating the composition material**

A golden sheath appeared in my hand, but for some reason just looking at it… gave me a feeling of wrongness, it felt like I could keep going…and make it more complete

I opened another one of my circuits allowing 30 units to flow, the shape became more definite…but it was still missing something…it…it needed more steps

… **Imitating the composition material**

The sheath on my hand started emitting more light

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth**

 **Reproducing the accumulated years**

I feel it…just one more step...

 **Excelling every manufacturing process…**

Then two words flowed out of my mouth naturally

"Trace, on"

And all my circuits flared, it felt as if they were happy to be released, the mana begging to be a part of the construct in my hand, I obliged the sheath in my hand glowing with an even more intense golden light, I kept feeding the construct mana until the glow faded, and when it did I saw a perfect Imitation of the sheath inside of me.

 **-Ping—**

 **Through a special action a new skill has been created!**

 **Tracing (Active) (Level: 70)** **you did it! You have finally created a Mage-craft that is only allowed to Emiya Shirou, something only you and your analogs can learn, tracing is the process by which you pull out an weapon with a concept of 'Sword' from your reality marble, since every weapon you see with a concept of 'Sword" or close to 'sword' is stored within your reality marble the actual reproduction of weapons happen in your reality marble, and you bring it to the real world via projection, only works for sword-related weapons, the traced weapon is extremely stable and it is also possible to copy the special abilities and skills performed by the owner of the sword, it differs from projection mainly because it reproduces the shape and substance of an object as well as its entire history.**

 **(Extremely high level due to +2100% bonus from sword and mana affinity)**

 **Effects:**

 **With current level in tracing there is only one-rank degradation for traced Noble phantasm, this however can be overcome by leveling up this skill**

 **Mp cost: Varies from sword to sword, the higher the rank of the sword, the higher the Mp cost**

 **[1 out of 2 conditions met for unlocking reality marble]**

 **Sword Affinity (Passive)** **(Level: Max)** **Due to being an Incarnation of a Sword you have a natural affinity to it; Sword skills will get a 2000% increase in Xp gain along with tracing, you will also be able to perfectly use the traced weapon, as if you had been using it for your entire life.**

 **Effects:**

 **100% Increase in STR, CON and DEX when wielding swords**

 **90% Increase in STR, CON and DEX when wielding weapons other than swords**

 **95% Decrease in mana cost when using special abilities of swords**

 **Due to constant use a skill has leveled up!**

 **Magic Circuits (Active): (Level: 4)** **you have 27 magic circuits, each circuit can carry around 15 units of Mana at once, therefore at any given moment you will only be able to use 25 Mp, (This skill will level up as you keep using magic, for every level your circuits will be able to carry 5 more units) Current max mana usable: 675 [This is a temporary skill that will disappear once latent abilities are awakened] {It leveled up when you weren't looking}**

I…was in so much awe I couldn't even speak…Beside me Jii-san was the same, but Jii-san was looking at the sheath, while I was looking at the blue boxes in front of me.

Jii-san then looked at me and sighed

"I…don't need to know, I already have a general idea of what this is, and it's probably due to you being an incarnation of sword…"

"And my reality marble"

Jii-san's eyes widened once more and he rubbed his temples

"I…I give up…just go…and prepare the food, and leave the sheath here so I can check it" 

I compiled and went to the kitchen, and started making food for five people.

 **{After Shirou finished making food}**

 **Through a special action a new skill has been created!**

 **Cooking (Passive) (Level: Max) you...are the culinary legend, if the 'throne of cooks' existed you'd be the strongest cook. Your skills with cooking make even gods of cooking cry out in jealousy, remember 'I am the bone of my skillet'**

 **Effects:**

 **10000000% increase in taste of food**

 **10000000% increase in nourishment of food**

 **100% chance to cause food-gasm**

 **100% chance to make people follow your bidding if they eat you food (Works on beings of all levels)**

 **100% chance to calm people down, and is more open to agreements**

 **100% chance to get lucky with girls if they eat your food (Given your at a good enough age)**

I actually don't want to admit it but I …laughed like a villain when I saw this skill, moving on

I set everything on the table and went to call Jii-san, when I went there I saw Jii-san…and he looked much healthier, then I remembered something and used [structural observe] on him

I saw the Avalon copy I created inside him, and it was fending off some sort of…curse his magic circuits were barely working and then information kicked in

 **Emiya Kiritsugu**

 **Title- Magus Killer**

 **Level: ?**

 **Hp: 750/1000**

 **Mp: 200/500**

 **STR: 15**

 **CON: 6**

 **DEX: 19**

 **END: 8**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 30**

 **CHA: 10**

 **LUK: -10**

 **MAG: 10**

 **Emiya Kiritsugu is a man who wanted to be a hero of justice since childhood, he killed his first crush, father and adopted merely to save the life of others, he was an assassin for hire and he hunted down dead apostles, dealing designations and even magi under orders from other magi.**

 **He always wanted to be a hero, when the Einzbern's hired him to fight for the Holy Grail he was overjoyed, there he met his wife Irisviel Von Einzvern and had a child Illyasviel Von Einzbern, he also had a mistress, Maya, whom his wife approved of, with the holy grail he wanted to create a perfect world where he and his loved ones could live peacefully in.**

 **During the fourth Holy Grail War everything went to hell for him, he lost his wife, his mistress and he found out the Holy Grail was a malevolent wish granting machine, which would grant his wish at the cost of everyone else in the world, Emiya Kiritsugu rejected the grail and it cursed him, with his remaining Command seals Emiya Kiritsugu ordered his servant to destroy the grail, he has no idea what caused the fire afterwards but speculates it was the Grail's last ditch effort to destroy the world, realizing his dream was thoroughly destroyed, he walked through the burning wreckage, and he rescued and adopted Emiya Shirou, due to giving up the grail the Einzbern's have forbidden Kiritsugu from meeting Illya, although he is planning on going to Germany and rescuing her.**

I blinked, but I didn't say anything for I didn't know what to say, so I pretended I didn't see anything

"Jii-san the food's ready"

"Ah yes I'm coming"

"So are the neighbors coming?"

"Yes, they should be here soon"

 **-Ding-dong—**

"That's probably them, go and let then in Shirou"

"Yes"

I went to the front gate and opened it, outside there was an old man, and a teenage girl with short brownish hair

I bowed and introduced myself

"My name is Emiya Shirou, nice to meet you"

The girl bowed and also introduced herself

"My name is Fujimura Taiga; it's nice to meet you too"

Then the old man introduced himself

"My name is Fujimura Raiga; Nice to meet you young one"

With that I led them to the living room, where the food was set.

I sat besides Jii-san and the two guests sat opposite of us.

Jii-san started the conversation

"Thank you for coming, please help yourself, little Shirou here-"

He ruffled my hair

"-Cooked everything"

The girl showed a surprised face, and the old man chuckled

"Is that so? My granddaughter here, can't even successfully fry an egg"

The girl got embarrassed and begged her grandfather to stop, who just laughed it off

Jii-san also laughed, which caused the girl to get even more embarrassed

"Now then why don't we eat before the food gets cold?"

The old man nodded

"Very well"

We all clapped our hands and with a round of 'Itadakimasu' we started eating

 **{Few minutes after everyone finished eating}**

"From now on call me Fuji-nee, okay?"

The girl hugged me tight and rubbed her cheeks against mine as she asked me to call her Fuji-nee

After the very first bite she had a Food-gasm, and I saw her naked for some reason, I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who did though, the other two also had Food-gasm's' but I didn't see them naked…for some reason that fills me with a sense of relief, anyways the girl ate the most food, and finished first, when everyone else was finished she pushed me down, and started demanding I call her Fuji-nee

This lead the current situation, finally I couldn't take it anymore and I agreed

"Fine I'll call you Fuji-nee"

"Yay~"

 **-Ping—**

 **Quest 'Taming the tiger completed' completed!**

 **100 Xp acquired!**

 **You have leveled up!**

This quest appeared when I was cooking, who knew it applied to her

The old man chuckled

"Yes, I think it's time to go Taiga"

The girl let me go and stood up

"You're right! See you next time Shirou!"

With that she and her grandfather left, of course we saw them off from the front door, 5 seconds after they entered their own house, a rectangular box with Zelretch written all over it appeared out of nowhere, and upon seeing it Jii-san's face paled and he muttered

"Oh god..."

-Chapter end-

 **A/N: what a cliffhanger…wonder what the box contains…**

 **Anyways this chapter is more than twice as long compared to the last one…and now I'm extremely sleepy…plus this is the edited version, I'm gonna try and keep updates within a week at most**

 **So anyways read and review, if you disliked it please do not hold back your criticisms.**

 **Lsilver19, Signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2: A wild Zelretch appears!

**A/N: I'm back…I'm sorry for not updating according to schedule (do I even have a schedule in the first place?) The reason is that I was really busy, I got high, did homework, studied, finished some VN's, Read around 500 chapters worth of manga, caught up to some of the fan fic's that I liked reading, and also I read about 9 volumes of LN's…Not to mention I got into an accident...**

 **Now that I look at all the things I did…wow, and also I had to Re-boot my computer...quite a number of times...but it's okay now... at least I think so because of my constant re-booting the original chapter 2 disappeared, my fault entirely, by the way...146 follows, 107 favs and 48 reviews...I have no words**

 **P.S. my results came out a few days ago, yet another reason why my update was delayed.**

 **Anyways, before I start let's answer some reviews**

 **Kyuzo3567:** I'll try, and this is not a crack fic, it may seem like one, but trust me it's not, the villains will be more OP than him, well...most of them that is...

 **JackVileRipper (Cool name bruh):** nope, the name is more of a play on words really, but the gamer ability might affect his reality marble in some way…

 **Saint of vice koncor (cool name btw):** who knows really, none of these chapters are pre-planned, I just write whatever comes to mind, I might add Dante I might not, but do not worry most...some major events are pre-planned, for example some new skills Shirou might get and the last boss character.

 **Pcplayer99 (replace the first 9 with 6):** I know, this Shirou will act like a sword, but will be as warm and compassionate as fire...

 **Golden Ryuu Bijuu King (Did you just pick cool sounding words to add to your penname?):** Glad to know I make people laugh and it will probably never end.

 **Hiei-Uchiha:** yeah I know, I write these things in a caffeine-induced drunk state, so things tend to get a bit rushed, but glad to know you enjoyed it.

 **Josephantom (FT much, I'm pretty sure no one remembers that particular character):** I plan to, and in this fic apparently you can.

 **TJG (The Joking God?):** These abilities will be unlocked in due time, obviously before HGW hell it may even be in this chapter

To unlock the reality marble there are two conditions, Tracing is one of those conditions, and if you see his element and origin the other one is obvious, and of course he will learn it, and he will unlock UBW hopefully before the HGW kicks in...*Spoiler* when his latent abilities awaken

Use Kaleidoscope bullshit, you get an infinite number of classes

The swords I'm giving Shirou (Ones that his father created) is plenty OP enough, *Spoiler*

It's in the box

Since I basically added the skill for the lolz let's just assume it can

He won't be able to make skill books, but he will learn lots of fire-related magic spells and some OP magic.

 **Matrience:** If my Type-moon knowledge is correct, third magic (Heaven's feel) centers on resurrection, and first magic centers on creation, and the created constructs are things that Gaia has no effect on, and it is said that tracing is just one or two steps removed from it.

Also I'm not entirely sure if first magic can be used to create mana I read a fanfic about it once, but then again it's a fanfic.

Let's just assume First magic cannot create mana (it probably can in Nasuverse though, I mean all the magicians are monsters so it's only logical it does)

 **belamy20:** of course there is and yes I intend to.

 **Suzunaan:** of course it can't be good, and yeah we're doomed.

… **Well that's about all the reviews I'm willing to answer (More like I answered the ones on the first page only and am too lazy to go the second page and answer those…Sue me)**

 **Also I noticed that I mixed up the AGILITY and DEXTERITY stat in to one, and at this point I'm too lazy to change it, so anything speed-related falls within the territory of DEX**

 **So without any more delay let's start.**

 **(I'll just say this beforehand; this chapter was kinda rushed and forced)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own type-moon (wish I did though)**

 **-** _ **Chapter 2: A WILD Zelretch appears!**_

Currently we were in the shed of my house; Jii-san had used a lot of mana to create layers upon layers of things called 'Bounded fields' when I asked about them he simply said he'd teach me about them later.

Jii-san laid down the box with Zelretch written all over it, and checked it over and over again, when it seemed he had finished checking, he brought out a machine gun and fired at the box, Jii-san emptied an entire clip.

After he finished shooting, Jii-san opened it, inside there were around four weapons, of the bladed variety

"Hmm definitely not what I expected…"

Out of curiosity I asked him

"What did you expect anyway?"

"Just eldritch abominations, specifically something along the line of a tentacle monster"

"Tentacle monster, what's that?"

At those words Jii-san froze, and patted my head soon after

"I'll tell you when you're older"

I tilted my head in confusion, but nodded anyway.

I looked at the weapons and used **[Structural Observe]** on them

First I started with the white katana with an Ivory sheath

 **(Nameless)**

 **Title: (No title)**

 **Rank: A**

 **One of the countless weapons that have been created by your father Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight**

 **This weapon does not have a name nor does it have a history as it was recently made, but it was used by your father with perfect skill, thus it is possible for you trace the skill required to use this weapon.**

 **This weapon has the ability to cut apart all of creation, it can cut through anything, although weapons and constructs with higher rank than this weapon will take more than one attack to cut through.**

After that I looked at the black long sword

 **Dawnwin**

 **Title: The God-slaying sword of the Elves**

 **Rank: A++**

 **This sword was not created by your dad, Instead he took it from another dimension, when he reincarnated in it, sadly he did not get la- I mean much action there**

 **This Sword is basically another Excalibur/Caliburn rip-off, in power it can probably match the original, and it's a powerful holy weapon which can purify everything apparently, and it can also open sealed doors, and get rid of illusions.{The illusions I get, but what's with the sealed doors?}**

Next is the spear with an ivory handle, and a pristine white blade that seemed to shine in the darkness

 **(Nameless)**

 **Title: (No title)**

 **Rank: EX**

 **One of the countless weapons that have been created by your father Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight**

 **This weapon does not have a name nor does it have a history as it was recently made, but it was used by your father with perfect skill, thus it is possible for you trace the skill required to use this weapon.**

 **This weapon is the strongest among all the weapons sent to you, it's an unbreakable holy spear that can pierce through everything; it also has the power to manipulate elements. Elements include fire, wind, lightning and holy; it also has purifying properties, and can be used for exorcism purposes.**

Next up is the red scythe with black markings

 **(Nameless)**

 **Title: (No title)**

 **Rank: C+ (A+ against vampires)**

 **One of the countless weapons that have been created by your father Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight**

 **This weapon does not have a name nor does it have a history as it was recently made, but it was used by your father with perfect skill, thus it is possible for you trace the skill required to use this weapon.**

 **This scythe isn't really all that special, it's basically a weapon you can use anywhere and noone would be the wiser, it's only special features are that it is extremely sharp, unbreakable and the blade will never dull, it also has anti-vampire properties for some reason, so against vampires it's rank rises, and it just so happens some of the stronger beings in this world are vampires.**

…Jii-san once explained to me about ranks…these…are probably amongst the strongest weapons in this modern day and age; as usual I conferred upon Jii-san this particular piece of information

"…"

"…"

For a while all was quiet until

"Fwahahahahahaha you should've seen the look on your faces, priceless I say"

We looked at the old man who appeared out of nowhere

"…"

"…"

"Hahahaha! I can't stop laughing!"

We were silent but the old man was laughing unreservedly.

Then I opened my mouth and words I never thought I'd say came out of my mouth as naturally as if I was used to saying these words

"I will pin you to the wall using swords, then I'll break all of your bones, and I'll listen with a serene expression to your painful screams, as I rip out each and every single one of your bones out of your body with two dull and rusty knives"

"…"

"…"

I blinked, Jii-san was staring at me with wide eyes, and the old man was looking at me with mirth in his eyes, and then he broke out laughing again.

"You really are his son aren't you, hahahaha! Silver to think your son would say the same thing to me that you said when we first met"

"…"

"…"

There was no sound except for the laughter of the old man, I was wondering where those words even came from, and Jii-san seemed to be contemplating something.

"Zelretch…"

So this old man is Zelretch huh

"What do you mean by Shirou's father…Is…is he still alive" 

The Old man stopped laughing and looked serious

"Nothing, and I mean could completely kill Silver, when the fire occurred he was hunting an evil god who wanted to destroy everything, he sent me a message through kaleidoscope bullshit and told me to give it to his son, which is young Shirou here"

He ruffled my hair

"The first is that box of weapons, the other one was this item"

He handed me something small, that looked like a small jewel, and then the jewel broke down into sparkles and was absorbed into me.

 **-ping—**

 **[Latent abilities awakened]**

 **Mana pool fully usable!**

 **Mana pool increased!**

 **Mp Regen increased!**

 **Hp increased!**

 **Hp Regen increased!**

 **Stats increased!**

 **Race changed!**

 **For awakening latent abilities a few rewards have been awarded:**

 **Extra 50 Stat points**

 **Evanight family equipment set**

 **Blood Scythe**

 **Blood Manipulation skill book**

 **Chains**

 **Effects of permanent title [** **Heir to the Evanight family] obtained!**

 **{You are now as strong as a low-class servant, congratulations Sword for brains!}**

 **A new skill has been obtained!**

 **Magic Affinity** **(Passive): (Level: Max)** **Due to being the Heir to the Evanight Family, a family of talented magicians who are also skilled with bladed weapons.**

 **Effects:**

 **500% increase in Xp gain for magic skills**

 **100% increase in magic attacks**

 **A new skill has been obtained!**

 **Skill Steal [Blood Edition] (Active):** **(Level: Max)** **Due to being Heir to the Evanight family, you have obtained the family trait of obtaining new skills by drinking the blood of others. It is also possible for your stats to increase depending on the being from whom you drank blood.**

 **Effects:**

 **100% Chance of getting new skill when blood of beings with unique skills have been drunk.**

 **100% Chance of getting an increase in stats if the being is stronger than you**

 **5% chance of getting an increase in stats if the being is weaker than you.**

 **A skill has been updated!**

 **Fire Affinity (Passive): (Level: Max)** **Due to being an Incarnation of Fire you have a natural affinity to it, Spells that are fire-based will have higher strength and also cause less MP to cast, also gives a 2000% increase to Xp for Fire-related spells, Meaning just using a flame spell once should get you to an extremely high level with it, it may seem OP but the opponents you're gonna face require you to be a bit OP, either that or you get killed.**

 **Effects:**

 **100% increase in Fire Magic strength**

 **100% increase in damage from physical attacks that make use of fire**

 **100% increase in fire-related skill effects**

 **100% increase in defense from fire-related attacks both magical and physical, even works against explosives**

 **95% decrease in mana cost for fire-related attacks, both magical and physical**

 **Sub-skills:**

 **Blaze (Active): (Level: 1)** **the ability to completely and utterly manipulate the element known as fire, you can do just about anything with it, you can even shape it into swords or make a dragon made out of fire that moves by you controlling it…damn that idea is awesome, try it.**

 **Damage: 100 (+250%) = 250**

 **Effects:**

 **Ability to Use your dragon flames and control it at will**

 **100% Immunity to all flames weaker than yours**

 **If opponent's health is low, opponent will be burned to ashes**

 **Mana cost: 100/Min (-95%)= 5/Min**

 **Burn heal** **(Active): (Level: 1)** **Who says Fire can't be used to heal people, This spell can heal any kinds of wounds, and is also able to recover a set amount of Hp, with this new skill you will be able to heal the wounds of others and bring them back from the brink of death. [This skill will not affect you at all, for you are already immortal and you already have a sort of instantaneous regenerative ability]**

 **[Hp amount healed will increase as level increases]**

 **Heal amount: 100 (+275%) = 275**

 **Effects:**

 **Passively increases Hp and Hp Regen by 300%**

 **{HAX!}**

 **Skill [Magic Circuits] and [Nerve Circuits] have been removed!**

 **Both conditions for unlocking reality marble have been met!**

 **Reality marble [Unlimited Blade Works] unlocked!**

 **A distorted personality (Passive) (Level: Max)** **Due to losing your memories and other reasons, the way you view the world has drastically changed; this skill allows you to call upon your inner world, in other words a reality marble. [Reality marble unlocked]**

 **Unlimited Blade Works (Active) (Level: Max)** **is the peak of the magic that is only allowed to the Existence Known as Emiya Shirou (And those who use the EMIYA class card), Unlimited Blade Works is a Reality marble which as stated in the name is a world of unlimited blades Unlimited Blade Works, like most Reality Marble's, Unlimited Blade Works requires an aria close to 'Ten-counts', using a poem about the caster as a basis, Unlimited Blade Works can be Invoked.**

 **Aria Count : (0/7)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?  
?**

 **[UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS CANNOT BE INVOKED UNTIL THE CHANT IS COMPLETE]**

 **Stats fully updated!**

 **{** **Status Screen (God)** **}**

 **Name: Shirou 'Emiya' Evanight**

 **The gamer**

 **Level: 3**

 **Exp: 30/175**

 **Hp: 1069/1069**

 **Hp Regen: 100/sec (+100%) = 200/Sec**

 **Mp: 28600/28600 (+100%) = 57200/57200**

 **Mp Regen: 5000/sec (+260%) = 18000/sec**

 **Element: Fire and Sword**

 **Origin: Fire and sword**

 **Race: Mostly Dragon (Half Dragon, quarter human and quarter ?)**

 **Class: None**

 **Title: Heir to the Evanight family (Increases your affinity to bladed weapons as well as the strength of your magic by 500%, it also gives you the skill to obtain new abilities by drinking the blood of others)**

 **[this title is permanent]**

 **[Empty]**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR (Strength): 45**

 **DEX (Dexterity): 69**

 **END (Endurance): 57**

 **INT (Intelligence): 7**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 5**

 **CHA (Charisma): 51 [THIS INCREASES AS LEVEL INCREASES DUE TO HIDDEN LINEAGE]**

 **LUK (Luck): 45**

 **MAG (Magic): 96**

 **{These are your stats in terms of the ranking of your current world}  
**

 **STR (Strength): D**

 **END (Endurance): C**

 **AGI (Agility): C**

 **MAG (Magical energy): B**

 **LUK (Luck): D**

 **Points: 70**

 **Money: 0**

 **[Also your stats are currently being viewed from the perspective of a God, You were probably wondering why your Adoptive father was that strong, the reason is that back then you were able to see stats from Human perspective, his stats were probably the norm for human mages, your stats on the other hand are god stats, for example 1 STR in gods could mean 10 or even 20 STR in Humans, that is the gap, and that is why humans of the current generation can never hope to match Servants, also when stats of Humans are being shown there will be a (Human) beside their name, but when the stats of Servants or gods are viewed they will have (God) beside their name, this also applies for servants who were fully human back when they were alive because they have far exceeded the human limits and reached new heights, and some humans get stronger from being summoned as a servant, also the creator of this ability could've put the stats accordingly from all perspectives, but in his words it would be too much of a hassle]**

Honestly...I couldn't keep up with half of the notifications that popped up...all I know is that I'm strong...My strength is in the realm of Gods...

"Shirou, are you alright?"

Jii-san's voice snapped me out of my stupor

"Ah yeah...I was just overwhelmed..."

"Well...If you weren't I'd be worried"

A new voice made me look behind, there leaning against the door was a boy who looked to be around his late teenage years, he had long silver hair reaching his mid back, his face was so very pretty even as a boy I felt a bit attracted to it, his eyes were a ice-blue color with Slitted pupils he wore a full-sleeved black T-shirt and light blue jeans.

The boy was calmly looking at me, now that I carefully look at his face it feels like I've seen it somewhere before, when I looked at the mirror beside me, I remembered where I saw the face…

"Could you…be my father?" 

The boys face was very similar to mine, except older.

The boy looked at me dead in the eyes, and gave me a smile that expressed nothing but happiness, subconsciously I compared it to the one Jii-san made when he rescued me, and found Jii-san's smile lacking, that smile expressed happiness, a sense of security that everything would be alright, and of warmth.

After a few moments, my mind registered what kind of smile that was- It was a smile of a hero who would make sure everything would be alright, someone who was strong enough to make sure People would be able to smile and leave a peaceful life, I wondered if I could smile like that one day…

"Yes I am your father, My name is Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight, It's nice to see you after so long, Shirou"

Then he looked behind me and bowed towards Jii-san

"Thank you very much for taking care of my one and only son while I was away"

Then he looked at Zelretch

"Good job troll, You managed to do your job flawlessly"

Jii-san kept his neutral face, and the old man grinned and laughed boisterously and then he addressed Jii-san

"You should be a bit honored it's not-"

Before he could finish a portal opened up and Dragged away the old man

"…"

"…"

"…"

All was quiet again

My dad sighed, and addressed both of us

"Want a drink?"

 **-U.G.W.-**

We were sitting in the living room, sipping a tea called Silver's Ultra relaxing tea

Needless to say it worked, We were all relaxed…so much so that I fell asleep, My dad and Jii-san were still talking, before I fell asleep however I saw a notification

 **A new skill has been obtained through a special action!**

 **Curse resistance** **(Passive):(Level: Max)** **The ability to resist curses, this skill will protect you against curses weaker or in the same level as the last curse you have been induced with. [this skill cannot be leveled up]**

 **You have ingested a High-level sleep curse, it has slipped through [Gamers' Mind]** **and [** **Gamers' Body]** **and made you fall asleep!**

 **-U.G.W.-**

*Yawn*

I woke up with a yawn, I had slept on the floor last night, and it was very uncomfortable but when I woke up I was on a Luxurious-looking soft bed, I briefly wondered if we had a bed like this in the first place but then I rolled over and continued sleeping

Until I remembered my dad was here, so I got up the first thing I saw when I got up was-

 **You have slept in a comfortable bed for the night!**

 **Hp and Mp recovered by 100%!**

I should really start playing RPG's one of these days.

I got out of bed and looked around, I was back in my room…although it looked different, there was a bed in my room…shrugging I went to the garden to get some fresh air, when I got there I saw my father stretching…his wings, I also wondered if I had wings, since he is my biological father and all

I hit my father with [ **Structural Observe]** just out of curiosity

 **Silver 'Kiritus' Evanight**

 **Title- The Dragon lord**

 **The Silver shadow dragon of absolute judgment**

 **The Bloody-reaper**

 **The God-Devourer**

 **The Sword of God**

 **The king of blades**

 **Level: ?**

 **Hp: 0/0**

 **Mp: [Infinite]**

 **STR: ?**

 **CON: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **MAG: ?**

 **[THE DATA OF SILVER 'KIRITUS' EVANIGHT CANNOT BE READ!]**

…Well, honestly I expected even less information, also I'm overwhelmed by the number of question numbers, shaking my head I headed into the garden

My dad greeted me without turning behind

"Good morning Shirou, did you have a pleasant sleep on the bed I created for you"

Ah, well that explains where the bed came from, while I walked towards my father I couldn't take my eyes off of his wings without thought I asked

"Hey dad…do I have wings like that?"

His silver wings looked like an Angels but it had a shape similar to that of dragons although there were no spikes, at the end his wings split into three parts each, making them look more beautiful

Dad flexed his wings and answered

"Of course, although it's not the same as mine"

I nodded as I came to stand beside him

"Can you help me bring them out"

"No, not yet they probably haven't matured yet"

I looked at him

"How long will it take for them to mature?"

He shrugged and answered

"Probably around the time you become 17 or 18"

"Oh, that's around the time I stop aging, right?"

"Yeah"

"Hey dad"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your Hp zero?"

Okay I had to ask that, I mean his Hp is zero, how is he alive…Wait we're immortal, but we're supposed to faint when our Hp hits zero

"Because Shirou, I don't exist"

I tilted my head

"But…you're right here"  
He sighed

"I'll explain it to you when you're older, or your INT and WIS gets higher"

I nodded dropping the subject for now

"So…you're the one who gave me this ability?"

"Yeah"

All was quiet for a while

"Why?"

"You've seen my titles right?"

I nodded unashamedly

"Well it's because I have a lot of enemies, who might want to hurt you if they find out your existence"

I nodded again getting the drift of what he said

"Being a hero…is hard, isn't it"

"Yeah"

"So…when do I begin my training"  
"Today"

"When?"

"After you come back from school?"

"But…I don't go to school"

"Well you do from today, I talked it over with Kiritsugu, he pulled a few strings and now you're officially enrolled into school, starting today"

I nodded, I needed to go to school to increase my INT and WIS

"When do I start?"

"Today actually, Both your breakfast and school uniform are on the table, Eat your food, get dressed and meet me at the front door"

I nodded, but before I went

"Thanks for the curse resistance skill, I'm sure it will be very useful"

With that I left, if I had stayed longer I could've seen the childish grin on my father's face, and the slight muttering of "That kid truly is my son.."

 **-U.G.W.-**

After eating the breakfast Dad made, which I loathe to say was better than my cooking, I got dressed and made my way to the front door, and as my dad said he was standing at the front door looking outside, he was wearing a black shirt and blue pants also his hair was tied in a ponytail, when I wore my shoes, he went outside and I followed him, he took a left and started walking, I followed after him, while we were walking I asked him a question

"Dad…How strong are you?"

"One of the strongest"

He answered briefly, we made it to the gate, where a lot of eyes focused on us, basically everyone was looking at me and my dad, Ignoring the stares, my Dad walked towards the school, while we were walking I heard some people whisper

"Do you think those two are foreigners?"  
"Do you think they're siblings?"

"The older one is so~ Handsome and cool~"

My dad seemed used to these things, but I was a bit embarrassed

Finally we made it to the principal's office, where my dad talked to him for a bit, then I was sent to my class. 

**-U.G.W.-**

The first day was…eventful to say the least, the other children were really curious and they **asked** a lot of questions, such as which country I was from, and who the person I came with was, they were quite shocked to know I was from England (A cover my dad told me to say if asked), and the Person was my father, I also noticed someone staring at me the entire day, she had Teal eyes, and black hair tied into two pig tails, I later learned she was Rin Tohsaka, I would've used my observe skill on her, but my dad forbade me from doing it, at least for today, also I got a boost in my INT and WIS stats

 **Due o paying attention in class and learning new things your INT has increased by 5!**

 **Due to making Wise decisions about certain things, your WIS has increased by 2!**

Also at the end of the day my dad came to pick me up, on the way home we made some Idle chatter, mostly about my life before the fire, and also had some ice cream, Dad had a chocolate sundae, me not knowing what to take also had the same thing…after eating I pleaded my dad to teach me how to make this, he chuckled and answered yes.

We also stopped by an electronic shop where Dad bought me something Called a Game boy advance, and some Pokémon games.

Well needless to say this day was marked as the day I started my Journey to become a Pokémon master.

Also, training composed of Dad mainly telling me to play Pokémon…I'm not sure this counts as training, but I listened anyway, because Pokémon is awesome.

 **A/N: Again, Sorry for the late update, I will try to update more frequently starting today, but life has been hectic for some of the reasons stated in the A/N above, anyways next chapter will be a bit of a time skip and also for those wondering, this will be the last Power Boost Shirou gets until this becomes a Crossover story.**

 **Oh, I 'm also gonna post two new stories soon, one FSN and another DxD hope you guys read 'em, As always (Is it?) Read and Review!**

 **19, Out and playing Pokémon!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Last Boss Appears!

**A/N: Welp, here's the new chapter that I was procrastinating about, and as mentioned in the previous chapter this has a bit of a time-skip, 5 years later to be exact, also this WAS gonna be a VERY big chapter, But I split it into two parts because I couldn't get the drive to write after that point, thus the delay, also harem list will be at the end along with whatever else I'm gonna say.**

 **-Chapter 3:** **_The Last boss appears_**

 **Fire.**

Not like my dad's that were a beautiful silver color.

 **Monsters.**

Not the ones my dad created for him to spar against.

 **Screams of terror, screams of the dying, Screams of help.**

I ignored them all, and I have no idea why

 **The darkness, the blood.**

Whatever I had left of my own self agreed it was a beautiful sight if only for the contrasting colors.

 **Hell**

No, even Hell wouldn't be enough to describe this place, which had now become a garden of blood, dread and horror.

 **Please, dad save me!**

Dad? Did I even have a father?

 **PLEASE, STOP!**

Huh? Stop what, this blood is quite delicious if I do say so myself.

And then everything burned away in a golden inferno.

When I was next aware, it was the recess of my Mindscape, My reality marble.

Gone were the horrors which I was subjected to once, instead replaced by sight that can bring calm to my entire being.

A dark sky, which even if compared to the color black would not be enough to fully describe the darkness that spread across the sky, My sky.

A crimson moon, Which would be more comparable to the sphere of blood I had somehow been able to conjure once.

Golden grass, Grass that seemed to glow ethereally and release embers from time to time were just the physical representation for one of the elements that made up most of me.

Fire.

And then the most eye-catching thing, not the sky, not the moon, not even the grass, but-

The swords

An infinite number of swords stabbed to the ground on which I stand, being licked at by the golden grass, they stood like grave stones, as if waiting for someone to wield them, and that person is me, for each sword was an extension of me, that combined with everything here were nothing-

But a part of me.

 **-U.G.W.-**

It's been 5 years since I was saved from the fire and I got this ability, the current me can fight my father for 2.5 seconds before I'm defeated, that's a very big achievement really, I also got stronger

"Stats"

 **Status Screen (God)**

 **Name: Shirou 'Emiya' Evanight**

 **The gamer**

 **Level: 24**

 **Exp: 1590/69790**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Hp: 29760/29760**

 **Hp Regen: 2000/sec (400%) = 10000/sec**

 **Mp: 94896/94896 (500%) = 569376/569376**

 **Mp Regen: 19000/sec (600%) = 133000/sec**

 **Element: Fire and Sword**

 **Origin: Fire and sword**

 **Race: Mostly Dragon (Half Dragon, quarter human and quarter God)**

 **Class: None**

 **Title: Heir to the Evanight family (Increases your affinity to bladed weapons as well as the strength of your magic by 500%, it also gives you the skill to obtain new abilities by drinking the blood of others)**

 **[this title is permanent]**

 **Son of the dragon lord (Increases Hp Regen by 100%, Mp by 200%, Mp Regen by 240%, also increases CHA 100)**

 **-Stats-**

 **STR (Strength): 68**

 **DEX (Dexterity): 83**

 **END (Endurance): 116**

 **INT (Intelligence): 56**

 **WIS (Wisdom): 63**

 **CHA (Charisma): 195 (100%) = 390**

 **LUK (Luck): 45**

 **MAG (Magic): 159**

 **{These are your stats in terms of the ranking of your current world}**

 **STR (Strength): C**

 **END (Endurance): A**

 **AGI (Agility): B**

 **MAG (Magical energy): A**

 **LUK (Luck): D**

 **Points: 326**

 **Money: 1000 DC**

I got something new called alignment, and as it turns out I'm chaotic good, basically an unpredictable good guy, at least that's what my dad says, his alignment was apparently the same as well, also I didn't get any more power boosts, even though I found out I was a quarter god…it was my dad who let it out while he was drunk, honestly knowing him I at least expected to find it out at the end of a grandiose quest, I didn't miss the pout he had when I learned of what I am, also the first thing he said to me when I woke up today was

"I'm going to take you to a new dimension and leave you in the care of a friend for a few months tomorrow""…"

I was quiet

"Well…?"

"…He's gonna die tomorrow isn't he?"My father sighed and ran his hands through his long Silver hair

"Yeah…If I was personally affected by it I could've cured it…but this type of curse is completely foreign to me…I'm sorry Shirou"

I shook my head

"You tried your best…"

My adoptive father, as it turned out was afflicted by a very nasty curse, it was a curse which was specifically meant to end humans.

My father who had mostly dragon blood running through his veins had never come in contact with such a curse and thus does not even know where to start in order to heal him.

My adoptive father will die…but I'll make sure his last day will be the happiest day of his life

That's weird usually I'd get a quest for something like this right about now…maybe it's impossible…but I'm gonna try my best!

I got up from the bed, that's when a sudden jolt from my right arm made me clutch it

"It still hurts, huh?"

"Yeah…"

I removed my hand and tiny sword like objects could be seen piercing my skin.

"Here, give me your arm"

I did as instructed, my dad held my right arm and looked at it closely then he put his right hand over mine

"Second arc: Rebirth and Reconstruction…analyzing structure…detecting anomalies… structure analyzed…anomalies detected, commencing reconstruction"

A golden magic circle appeared on my dad's hand, and a golden light covered my arm

"Reconstruction in process"

Then my dad had a mischievous smile…and I felt my heart drop

"Adding elements to Reconstruction, combining anomalies with added elements"

Then the glow disappeared

"Reconstruction complete"

I gawked at my new arm

"Wha- what the hell dad!?"

My arm was now covered in miniature swords each pointing upwards toward my shoulder, there were pulsating crimson lines that glowed, my mana flowing through them, there was also a golden jewel on the back of my hand with a sword symbol in it, the jewel was glowing with an almost ethereal golden light.

 **-Ping-**

 **Armor: [Sword arm of the Blaze Blade Dragon] added!**

 **[In human form Dragons have a greater offence and speed, but their defense is lacking, over the years Dragons have learned how to project their scales as cool looking armors, the armors can be any size or shape, but the appearance will be mostly same due to it being made of scales, additionally every dragon has a special ability they get when they equip each of their armors.]**

 **[Sword arm of the Blade Dragon: It is a gauntlet made from the scales of your dragon form, the brighter the lines glow the more mana you are using, and through the golden jewel you will be able to summon one of your [?]'s when certain conditions are met**

 **Ability: Able to create swords with low mana cost, the shape and size of the swords will depend on your imagination and the strength will depend on your current level [Can't have you creating God class weapons right off the bat now can we?]**

 **Increases strength of arm by 50%**

 **Increases Throwing strength by 100%**

 **Decreases mana cost of spells casted through this arm being used as a conduit by 10%**

 **Increases endurance by 5**

 **Special ability:**

 **Garden of Swords (Active): When the symbol in the Jewel starts flashing punch your arm on the ground and watch as swords Sprout from the ground and make your own garden**

 **Strength depends on level, attack will be 2x stronger than created swords]**

 **[Range: Depends on Mana used]**

I stared at the abilities and then at my arm…honestly it was really cool-looking

I sighed and got on my way to make breakfast.

 **-U.G.W.-**

Breakfast was as usual, a normal Japanese breakfast for Jii-san, a feast for Fuji-nee, and Cake for dad…He loves cake, honestly both his cakes and coking are so much better than mine (Something I absolutely loathe to admit) but he still insists that I cook for him, till this day I don't know why…

"Dad do you want some more-"

Today I saw something that I had never seen before, and I daresay it actually is a pretty scary sight, My dad had a serious face…

"Dad…what's wrong?"

"Illya…"

At that moment Jii-San spit out all the food in his mouth, and looked at dad with a serious face

"How did you-"

"I read your diary last night"

"You could've told me earlier, she would've been saved by now"

Dad sighed and ran a hand through his long hair

"Kerry, at most you have a day or so to live, and I'm gonna make sure that you spend your remaining time with your daughter"

Dad got up, I was about to berate him about not wasting food, until I realized he already ate it…sometimes I forget he's not human

"Shirou, get ready we're going"

"Wait we?"

"You're taking Shirou?"

"No, I'm sending him, I will be his back up, also Illya is sort of like Shirou's adoptive sister, and the duty of protecting the younger siblings falls upon the older brother"

"Shirou's older than her?"

At that moment

"Hmm, what are you guys talking about?"

Fuji-nee asked us after she somehow managed to take her mind away from the food

Before anyone could answer

"We were discussing which girl Shirou would lose his virginity to"

Seemingly more interested than before with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks she asked

"And?"

Dad shrugged, and answered nonchalantly

"It's a tie between you and Kiritsugu's daughter"

Fuji-nee's cheeks became ten octaves redder and she fainted

Well that was anti-climatic, I was expecting some explosions at least

I looked at my dad

"You're way too good at this"

He shrugged his shoulder again

"Perks of living for a long time, anyways skip school today, I'm sending you to Germany"

"Ah okay"

In hindsight? I should've listened to his words more carefully, definitely regretted it.

 **-U.G.W.-**

"Achoo!"

"Creator bless your soul"

"I wouldn't even need blessing if you had come with me"

"But alas, I'm here and you're in Germany"

I growled and I'm pretty sure my elongated canines were showing

"Screw you dad"

"Love you too son"

With that I cut the mental link between us, as I made my way through the snowstorm towards the castle which held my sister captive

I also got this

 **-Quest-**

 **Rescue Illya!**

 **Save your adoptive little sister and take her back to the father she always wanted to see and get the answers she so desperately feels that she deserves.**

 **Time limit: 3 hours**

 **Reward: 50,000 XP!**

 **Illya's affection!**

 **Leysritt's affection!**

 **Sella's affection!**

 **Skill book: Nine Lives Blade works: One Hundred Arrow Strikes**

 **Failure: Illya will try her very best to kill you**

 **Letsritt will try her very best to kill you**

 **Sella will try her very best to kill you**

 **Servant ? will try ? very best to kill you**

I sweat dropped and the failure punishments, and somehow stopped myself from laughing, even if they tried to kill me it would be utterly impossible, nothing and I mean nothing can permanently kill me.

I sighed and fastened the scarf around my neck as I somehow navigated through this snowstorm.

 **-U.G.W.-**

"Yo~, anyone there~?...Huh? guess he hung up on me"

The silver haired young boy who could easily pass off as a high-school student muttered to himself

"Well…you did send him to Germany, alone might I add without even a map to point him in the right direction"

Said an middle aged man who could pass off as a man who would die tomorrow…which coincidentally is true

"you see it as a right to get angry, I see it as a way to hone his more beastly instincts"

The man deadpanned

"Maybe if you sent him to a more tamer place…""Nonsense, it's basically a rite of passage for him, despite our demonic heritage perfectly molding into our draconic one, we are still descended from a great and powerful Demon wolf, the First Evanight"

If the man was surprised, he didn't seem surprised.

"I suppose it's believable, for an individual like yourself only a demon would go the closest to describing you"

If the silver haired boys son was around, he might have pouted to show his displeasure, but now-

The room froze over, as the temperature dropped…literally

The rays of the sun shining through the ice cast a beautiful rainbow close to the boy, but as it stood-

The savage grin that tore his face, would not make the man's claim of the boy being a demon a lie

"You've haven't even lived a fraction of how long I have, and yet you came to that conclusion, and a long time ago, bravo~"

"...How long have you known about Illya"

It was more of a demand than a request, but instead of getting angry at the tone, the boys grin grew wider

"Even before Shirou was born"

"…Was the fire…"

The question was left unfinished, but both understood the implications

"Nope~ but I must say it was quite a work of…art for lack of better word, and it wonderfully forged my son, preparing him for any horror he may face in the future"

"Your wife, did you even love her?"

If possible the temperature dropped even further, The boy scoffed

"Of course I cared for her and protected her, and it was second closest I got to ever loving someone"

"So you see Shirou as nothing but a tool?"

The temperature in a second grew to unimaginable levels, subliming the ice to steam in an instant.

Even though he was not completely affected by the cold, the old man could not himself from dry-heaving at the new more hotter one.

All in instant, the temperature returned to normal

"Even though I have lost my ability to truly love anything in existence, Shirou is an existence like myself, and thus my love for him is genuine"

"I see…then…other than Shirou…"

With an innocent and completely sweet smile on his face the young boy that would seem completely normal on any other boy within the same age group as his appearance, he replied

"I don't care if this entire world were to burn to ashes, In fact I believe it is both my destiny and my job to do it one day"

The old man laughed

"And they used to call me ruthless…"

The boy shrugged

"Ruthless is such a harsh term, I prefer Merciful, would Humans rather want a slow, painful and agonizing death, or a quick and painless death, that only I am allowed to offer"

There was uncomfortable silence that fell upon them, the man broke it first.

"Didn't you say you were a hero, I though Heroes were supposed to save people"

At that the boy gave a confused look before realization

"I forgot that you were a normal human"

He said as if it was the greatest discovery he had ever made, he coughed and then continued

"Listen carefully, and I can't believe I'm saying it to a guy whose gonna die tomorrow, Every god you ever heard about exists, but they did not just magically appear out of nowhere, they were created, much like everything else, by the creator"

He grinned again

"The creator is a being whose power is Absolute, I may be gunning for the position of 1st strongest in all of creation, and I would probably also get stronger following that particular event, but no matter how strong I get, the difference would always be the same, a speck of dust to infinity itself"

He then tapped his chin with his finger

"Sorry kind of went on a tangent there, as I was saying the Gods were created, the creator also created humans, and urged these gods to create Humans as well, as they were all granted the power of the book of beginning, end and everything in between, the gods created humans, but were unable to create a connection so that those that had died while following their religion would end up in heaven, it is my duty, as a guardian to guide the dead to heaven"

The man spoke again

"But didn't you say-"

But the boy interrupted

"Ah! That's just my hero complex coming to play, I only destroy worlds, when one year later they would naturally be destroyed, and when a world is naturally destroyed, well…I suppose you can get where I'm coming from"

The man nodded, and before he could speak

"It also plays a part as to I time travelled a lot, I was saving all of creation from certain doom, destroyed by beings who would make the likes of the gods you worship, quake in their boots, and thus I gained the title of first hero, and am even worshiped as a God in quite a few dimensions"

The man was finally able to speak

"…Are you a megalomaniac hell-bent on sending your son down the same path?"

The boy replied instantly

"Yes"

All was quiet again, a normal parent would've argued further with the boys choice of parenting, then again Kiritsugu Emiya, dubbed the 'Magus Killer' was hardly a normal parent.

 **-U.G.W.-**

"Finally! Suck it dad!"

The joyous shout that erupted from me was due to a perfectly good reason, First of all I was sent to a remote location, in a forest, during a snowstorm, without directions.

After walking for what may have been eternity I arrived at the edge of an extremely strong bounded field, normally this would deter someone but…

I Brought out an item from my inventory, a spear to be exact, a spear which I have named

"Pierce through all that stands in my way Longinus spear!"

I pierced the bounded field, and a circle big enough for me to get through opened up, I passed the opening the bounded field returned back to its original state, that proves it Longinus is the strongest weapon my dad gave me.

Shaking my head I continued my trek through the forest overlooking the road which hopefully led to the mansion.

But then I froze looking at the blue box that appeared in front of me

 **-Ping-**

 **You have encountered a boss!**

 **Due to you not being sufficiently strong enough to defeat boss, a distress signal has been sent out!**

 **-Ping-**

 **You have entered am illusion barrier!**

 **Illusion barrier-Empty**

I did not even need to see the messages to know that I was screwed.

In front of me casually leaning against a tree, was a guy who looked around 24 at most, he had long black hair, dark crimson eyes, the right eye had the symbol of a reverse-cross in it, he has sharp fangs too, wearing black armor, he kept looking at me with a smirk, that I already hated.

Although my hatred and fear grew when I observed him

' **Kiritika' Bahamut**

 **Title- The Shadow Dragon God**

 **Dragon of Reverse-Judgment**

 **Level: ?**

 **Hp: ?**

 **Mp: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **CON: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **END: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **CHA: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **MAG: ?**

 **[THE DATA OF KIRITIKA BAHAMUT CANNOT BE READ!]**

My dad told me about this guy…

Apparently he is the only being in all of creation who my dad absolutely Loathes

In fact, the first time my dad talked about him I developed a sense danger skill, and it leveled up all the way to 53 simply due to the killing intent he was radiating, and I could've sworn, for a second his eyed turned red.

Before I could think random thoughts any further, Bahamut spoke

"You…have the same face my dear Silver did…"

I had to suppress a shiver from running down my spine, he had a very creepy voice, mostly because when he spoke I heard two voices emanating from his throat

I took out Longinus once more, and pointed the tip at him

Bahamut chuckled, probably sounding more intimidating due to the dual voices, all I have to do is hold out, I know my dad's coming.

"Foolish child…do you honestly believe you can hold out...you may be like us, but we can end your existence as easily as you would crush an ant"

This time I couldn't stop myself from shivering, this wasn't fear mind you, [Gamers' Mind] takes care of that, no it was the excitement, all dragons desire to test their mettle against stronger opponents, sadly I was no exception…I'm kidding, I am scared here, but not in mind, in soul, His aura is so dark and evil, it makes my soul shiver in fear, and there's not much that [Gamers' Mind] can do against negative emotions that come from the soul…gonna have to ask Dad to change that.

But First-

" **[Fire lance]!"**

I raised my left hand and used one my strongest fire spells, a spear made of crimson and golden flames materialized in my hand and I threw it at him, once it hit, it exploded and created a tower of flames, without looking back I made a run for it, but before I even took a single step

I felt a hand grab my leg and my blood turned cold

'Shi-'

Before I could even that single word in my mind I was thrown across the forest, and probably broke a lot of trees, I'm probably gonna get sued by Gaia for damaging her property but at the moment, that is the least of my concern.

I got up with a groan, turned on the HUD with a single mental command and looked at my health, I had to repress a wince as I looked at it

 **Hp: 297/29760**

How the hell am I even standing-

Is what I would've said if I didn't go through hellish training with Dad, and had my Hp hit 0 a lot of times, it's nice to know that you only just faint, like Pokémon.

I took a deep breath and looked around, there was no sign of that…monster for lack of better word.

"Onii-Chan…?"

I mechanically turned around, and behind me was the Girl I had come to rescue, Such was my luck, if it were any other situation it would be a blessing, but as it is now…

"Run-"

I somehow wheezed out, despite the pain in my lungs, and then I froze

I'm not supposed to have pain in my lungs **[Gamers' Body]** is supposed to negate stuff like these.

There was only one explanation, and the dark aura emanating from my chest more than proved it-

I got cursed

I could feel Avalon trying it's best to get rid of it, but as it stands, only My Dad can do so

I turned towards Illya, and only now noticed the two maids standing protectively in front of her, guess these two must be Letsritt and Sella.

Great

The pain in my lungs were gone

"Listen Illya"

I could see her wince, but I paid it no mind

"I'm gonna send you to your father, please don't say anything, and if you are, tell it to Jii-Sans face-"

"Nope"

Yeah…Did not see this coming, Bahamut had appeared before me again

I gritted my teeth, and thought frantically of a way to escape, or at least to let the girls escape…but deep down I knew…

Death was Eminent

But I wasn't gonna let him kill them, I got into a stance with Longinus and prepared for my upcoming battle

 **-U.G.W.-**

The young Silver-haired parent watched from afar the situation that was unfolding, using a magic circle that projected the images.

"Hmm, I could choose to interfere here…but this could be an opportunity for Shirou to grow…Of course I have to save those girls first…what a hassle"

"Indeed it is, but he is your son you know"

A beautiful girl with black hair and red eyes, said while leaning over the boys shoulder, she looked no older than 17 as well

"I am fully aware of that fact, Kira"

The girl pouted

"You do know, that even though we're not connected by blood, I see him as a Son too"

The boy laughed and answered

"I know"

Then the girl smiled

"But Since he is YOUR son, I'm pretty sure, he will come out of this stronger than ever"

"That he will"

The Girl giggled, and rested her head on the boys shoulder

"Well then, be prepared to Intervene, Master~"

The boy with a slight tinge on his cheeks shot back

"Stop calling me that"

"But you like it"

The girl smirked and held his arms in an embrace

 **A/N: well, this is where it ends next chapter will start with an action scene, a fight between Bahamut and Shirou, which he will lose of course, other than that see ya**

 **Harem: ~Secret~ (Honestly? Too tired to type, but most of the people you guys wanted are there, so Hooray?)**

 **P.s. I got chills writing that particular scene between Shirou's dad and Kerry, damn you can basically see the insanity**


	5. ch 4- power up

**A/N: Been a long time eh?, Sorry for the late chapter, I kinda feel this was forced, so do forgive me for that, it may be a short chapter too, sorry in advance, I honestly have no excuses, anyways, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate stay night, if I did it would be a Harem anime for sho**

 **CH:4- Yet another power up**

I took yet another deep breath, this wasn't like a normal practice match with my dad.

This was a death battle between two immortal dragons

I readied Longinus, searching my reality marble for anything that might help me

I came up with nothing

Well it's to be expected I suppose, I looked behind me, I saw that all three girls were Shivering, with fear written across their entire bodies, until now I had never failed a quest

And I wasn't gonna start now either

"Don't worry Illya... your Onii-chan will protect you no matter what"

 ***ping*** **[Due to protecting 3 people all your stats have gained a 30, Stat changes, these will be permanent on successfully saving those 3]**

Well, at least this will give me a bit of a boost against him, although it's not even nearly enough

I looked at my opponent, specifically his health

 **'Kiritika' Bahamut** **HP: ?/?** **MP: ?/?** **{Get Rekt}**

I took a deep breath, if I didn't know any better I'd say she hates me, her name is Kirina, she's the one who's been talking to me, through the game, she's a living being apparently, and can create a body for herself anytime she wants, my dad of course, created her, When I asked him about it he only said 'meh' and that's it

Shaking myself out of my own thoughts, I took my dad's approach for the current situation

I charged blindly

Granted, my father is actually strong enough to go into any Situation blindly, unlike me...but, that's all I have going for me right now

In hindsight, I probably could've thought up a better plan

But as it stands, this guy was too experienced for something that I came up with to work on him...

Bahamut charged at me, we met halfway, and clashed my spear with a dark sword that appeared in his hands

-Clang-

-swoosh-

Suffice to say, I blew away

I hit a tree, then the next and then the next, I hit quite a lot of trees before I came to a halt, I checked my Hp

 **Hp: 1/29760**

...That was a extremely calculated strike wasn't it...

I got up shakily

Well seeing as I had no other choice...

(A/N: loop Emiya theme, I recommend the nightcore version pure awesomenes)

'I am the bone of my sword...

Steel is my body, and fire my blood'

Just for measure I unleashed another skill

" **Limit breaker!"**

A skill that I recently acquired

 **Limit breaker (Active): (Level Max). Once per week, you will be able to exceed your limits and reach your full potential**

 **Effects:** **Appearance change**

 **HP becomes 0**

 **MP becomes infinite**

 **Body will feel tired upon time up (this cannot be negated by [Gamers body])**

 **Negative status effect (-25% to all stats) for 24 hours after use**

 **Time left: 5 minutes**

Instantly I could feel the change, my body became stronger, my flesh was replaced with blades, and fire started coursing through my blood, on the outside, it would seem as if gold lines appeared all over my body, my hair grew longer with a more reddish tint, my right arm was replaced by the bladed arm, and my eyes were like golden flame.

This skill was a double edged sword, I couldn't even see my stats, except my Mp and my Hp which had become 0, but after 5 minutes I would definitely drop unconscious, but this is the only thing that'll allow me to fight against Bahamut toe-to-toe

I just hope my dad gets here in time

'I have created over a thousand blades...'

Bahamut without letting me finish charged at me

I looked at my right arm, to see the jewel was glowing

I punched the snow covered ground

 **"[Garden of swords]!!"**

True to its name swords sprouted from the ground and created an entire field of swords, the swords were long, and was able to pierce Bahamut successfully

I don't know any further than those 3 lines...but they gave me enough of a boost

 **[Due to [Reinforcement] your stats have increased by 100%]**

Alright then

"Trace, on"

Another Longinus appeared in my hands

Bahamut was still pierced by the swords, and he couldn't move, I needed to finish this in one attack...

 **"[Flame enchant]"**

Fire covered the two Spears, and then I unleashed my (current) Ultimate technique

I ran towards Bahamut, all the while pushing mana into the spears, When I was close enough I jumped, I pointed both spears at him and used my ultimate attack

"[B-!"

Bahamut who was seemingly in pain before easily broke the swords piercing him, and grabbed my neck,

"Pathetic"

Bahamut scowled at me

"Are you really his son? Don't fuck with me"

Bahamut Squeezed tighter, and then all Shirou knew was pain

The dark sword Bahamut had in his hands had pierced me

"Guaahhh!"

Blood came out of my mouth

But that was the least of my concerns

Kill...

The curse of the Evanights...

destroy...

My dad had mentioned it in passing... due to our connection to blood, or our ancestors being demons

Kill and destroy...

We were most suspectible to this

Bahamut threw me away, and all at once the urge to kill and destroy was gone, but I knew it was only resting for now, at least the curse was gone

I got up from the ground, if this was how it was going to go...

I dispersed the traced Longinus and put the other one away

I took a deep breath and I looked at Bahamut, He was still scowling at me

It seemed he was waiting for me to do something to prove him wrong, well then...

'Untouched by life'

I traced two katanas and charged at bahamut

'Yet rejected by death'

Bahamut blocked my attack and pushed me away

'My flames will continue burning'

I landed a bit away, Bahamut pointed his hands at me, and a multitude of black spears were shot at me

'And my blades will forever stand ready'

I traced Aegis and blocked all of them, but cracks were starting to appear on it soon

'For my path, is the path of a Hero'

I dispersed Aegis and jumped away, I quickly created multiple swords around me and shot them towards Bahamut

'So, as I pray'

And of course, Bahamut casually swinged his sword and all the swords got broken, but that was enough

'Unlimited Blade Works'

And with my field of vision was covered by fire

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in a winter wonderland

I was in my reality marble

A golden field with swords stabbed into it, a blood red moon

"Hmm, quite the scenery, It's a reality marble I suppose?"

Instead of answering I summoned two swords and dashed at my enemy

Said Enemy simply sighed, he took out a sword from behind him.

Instantly the sword was registered in my reality marble.

It was a normal sword, it would probably infuriate a lot of people, but I knew what a skilled person could do with even a kitchen knife

...suffice to say, a lot

He met both of my swords with his own.

He wasn't even trying, and I was exerting a lot of effort

While **[Limit breaker]** makes me reach my full potential, it is only to the extent my body and the Gamers skill can handle.

Therefore I was still outmatched.

Factor in the difference in experience, and I was in a losing battle from the get-go, but there was no way I was giving up.

With one last grunt of effort I jumped back, there was no need for me to fight in close combat here, with a flick of my wrists millions upon millions of swords were upon him, he didn't even react, he just swiped the sword in the direction of the rain of blades, a black aura jutted forth and destroyed the rain.

I smirked, I was counting on him to do that, I dashed at him once again, the earth being kicked up and an crater forming as I did so, I summoned the strongest weapn in my Arsenal.

It looked like simple sword, but it was far from it. Gamarion, a simple looking sword, with the ability to bend reality itself, he saw me coming, and spread out his arms, this was probably a gesture to show how Outclassed I was, but at the moment it did not matter

In les s than a second I was upon him, and he was stabbed without delay, and then I shouted the activating phrase for this particular problem.

"Purify and Destroy! Gamarion!"

There was a flash of light, but I wasn't done, I summoned multiple copies of the same sword and stabbed him without delay, the flash of light intensified, as a finisher I summoned Longinus and flooded it with more mana than the construct could handle, I jumped back and a golden light mixed with the white one, there was an explosion, the light rose upwards and formed s golden cross.

I then used my strongest spell

"[Armageddon]"

My strongest fire spell, it had purifying properties, so It should have done a great deal of damage.

Using so many big attacks one after another has left my body in a rather unwanting state, I had infinite HP and MP, but my body was screaming in protest, [Gamers Body] took care of that.

I grimaced, if this wasn't enough to at least scratch him, I'm dead

and lo and behold he appeared looking no worse than he had before, but I soon noticed his entire arm was gone, a bit of pride welled up in me, but I pushed it down immediately, now wasn't the time

I looked at him warily as he inspected his missing appendage.

He then proceeded to laugh a heartfelt joyous laughter which wouldn't look out of place on a child, I grimaced once again

I can't win, well at least-

Well shit, they're in the reality marble...

Taking a deep breath I refueled my determination, but then I noticed myself coughing out a copious amont of blood, My entire body was being pierced by spears made of Shadows

In disbelief I looked at Bahamut.

"I'm proud of you nephew...but this ends now"

The spears disappeared and was instantly replaced by a black ball

"Shadow dragons, Reverse Judgement"

I was consumed in a pillar of darkness

\--U.G.W.--

When her Onii-chan first came to rescue her, she had her suspicions, but when he said she could meet her Papa, she agreed.

Then...that monster came along, her maids tensed behind her, but all three of them knew that they would die, she shivered in fear, she didn't want to die nos, not when she was so close to meeting her Papa.

Her Onii-chan then proceeded to fight the monster, and he was thrashed around, his attacks did nothing, and one of his attacks was enough to bring him to deaths door, but with sheer tenacity he got up and continued fighting.

Illya felt her heart warm, this was the first time someone aside from her maids and parents, had protected her, she wanted to help him, but one look from the monster was enough to root her to the spot.

Then her Onii-chan, did something and he instantly became stronger.

She could feel the sheer amount of mana pouring out of him, but instead of frightening her, it made her feel warm and safe.

Then he summoned a reality marble of all things, it was actually really beautiful, the golden grass licking her feet, made her feel warm, the red moon gave one a serene mind, and the swords, each majestic in appearance, yet they looked very sad, at that moment, She wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be alright, she was broken out of her stupor when she saw him and that monster clash swords, he jumped back and fired a rain of blades, but that monster simply swiped it away, she was trembling in fear now, but when he used his last moves she felt like that he had won, only to be even more scared when he remain unscathed except for a missing limb, she lost all hope when she saw her brother get pierced and get consumed in a pillar of darkness, and when the monster turned his sights towards her, she gulped inadvertently.

He slowly made his way towards her and her maids, just when all hope was lost, a single sword obstructed his path, looking behind him he saw her brother, Katana in hand, clutching his eyes which were bleeding, his eyes had a purplish hue, and there was a mark on it, she instantly recognized it as Mystic eyes, she had her own, they were simple though only used for hypnotism, and she knew the ones her brother had far outclassed hers, it was a rainbow designation, with hope coming back, she shouted towards him her support

"Onii-chan! I believe in you!"

\--U.G.W.--

Pain

That was all I could feel as I was being judged.

I knew exactly what he used, the reverse judgement, for every good deed done, the more powerful the attack would be, And I had done a lot, even though this was the most pain I have ever been in, I do not regret doing those deeds.

The pain intensified, signalling that I would die soon, immortal or not, my body would surely disappear.

But I pushed through, I needed to save Illya, but...I needed more power, I wish dad was here, but he was in his reality marble, it would take a while for him to come here.

I gritted my teeth, power

I needed more power

If only I was stronger.

I could feel my unending life giving away slowly, I could already feel it, I'm dying...and I couldn't even save Illya

The pain was gone, But that was probably because my body gave in.

I slowly lost consciousness...

I awoke with a jolt, my eyes were bleeding, and I was being protected and healed by a Silver light.

"Dad..."

I knew what it was, My dad had sent to me a piece of his soul, he had sent me the sword which had only one ability, to cut through anything and everything, I gripped the handle, I swung the sword in an arc, the blackness disappeared, and in my hand was a katana, with a pristine Silver blade, and a black and white handle

Lily

one of my father's Regalia's, the katana which would cut apart all of creation.

I clutched my eyes, they were starting to hurt, and all of a sudden I started seeing lines, black lines, they were everywhere, I wondered If I was going blind

 **-ping-**

 **[Mystic eyes of death perception acquired]**

 **[Mystic eyes of death perception: (Level: 1) See the death of everything and anything, cutting the lines will 'kill' without fail**

 **Cost: 100 HP/ min**

 **(This skill has three levels, Level one allows you to see the lines of 'death' level two will show you the points of 'death' in living things, and Level three, the max level, will show the points of 'death' of everything, living and non-living)**

I felt myself grin, this was it, my Trump card, I looked towards Bahamut, he was making his way to Illya, with a mental command a sword obstructed his path, and then he turned towards me

"Onii-chan! I believe in you!"

With those words as the trigger I dashed towards Bahamut with Lily in hand, he sighed, he just stood there, once again trying to show me the futility of my action, but this time it was different, my dad gave me Lily for one reason, I had the ability to kill anything by cutting the lines of death, and Lily had the ability to cut everything, even space.

There could never have been a better pair, Also Lily raised my high speed even further, making me travel almost as fast as my dad, who always boasted about his speed.

Before Bahamut even knew what happened, he had lost all his limbs, he probably tried to regenerate them but only his right arm grew back.

he had a look of surprise for an instant, but then it turned into a full blown grin, and before I slashed him to pieces and burned his remains he only said one thing.

"welcome to the realm of Gods"

And thus, Bahamut was no more

And before I fell unconscious due to the time of Limit breaker bring finished I saw a teary eyed Illya running towards me

\--U.G.W.--

Silver was honestly, he didn't expect His son to kill Bahamut, although he drastically reduced his strength, Shirou had fared much better than be on his first try.

He could not be any prouder of his son than he was now

"Guess you really will surpass me huh...I'm looking forward to it...My son"

And with that he went to the second reason he was here, to teleport his son, Illya and her maids, back to the Emiya manor.

And again, he was proud once more

"I wasn't anywhere near his age when I got my first harem member...But then again, I never actually had contacted with females other than my mom at that time...still, I'm so proud"

 **A/N: once again sorry, and please review**


End file.
